Detection of signals and providing periodic channel quality feedback in multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) wireless transmission systems presents a challenging problem involving complex and extensive computations. For mobile handsets, the number of computations that must be performed to provide feedback for each transmitted symbol can require substantial power consumption, decreasing battery life.